supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Zeugen
Die Zeugen ist die zweite Episode der vierten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Während Dean, Sam und Bobby versuchen, herauszufinden, ob wirklich ein Engel hinter Deans Rettung aus der Hölle stecken könnte, tauchen plötzlich Geister von Menschen auf, die die drei Jäger nicht retten konnten und jetzt darauf pochen, Rache zu nehmen. Handlung Olivia Lowry ist auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen und wacht auf, als der Fernseher und das Licht zu flackern beginnen. Plötzlich wird es bitterkalt und die Frau öffnet einen geheimen Schrank, in der sich jede Menge Waffen befinden, was sie als Jägerin entlarvt, zumal sie einen EMF-Meter hat. Sie lädt eine Waffe mit Salzpatronen und will sich gerade umsehen, als ein ziemlich mitgenommen aussehender Mann als Geist vor ihr erscheint. Olivia scheint ihn zu erkennen, ehe sie die Waffe abfeuert. Der Geist verschwindet und die Jägerin nutzt die Zeit, um den Raum, in dem sie sich befindet, mit Salz abzusichern. Kaum ist sie fertig, erscheint der Mann wieder. Olivia entschuldigt sich bei ihm und dreht sich um. Hinter ihr steht eine junge Frau, ebenfalls ein Geist, die sie offensichtlich so heftig attackiert, dass Olivia aufschreit. Dean und Sam sind bei Bobby und streiten darüber, ob es wirklich ein Engel war, der Dean gerettet hat. Dean ist davon überzeugt, dass Engel Märchengestalten sind und Castiel wahrscheinlich ein Dämon ist, der lügt, wie jeder andere Dämon. Sam glaubt Castiel, insbesondere, weil keine gegen Dämonen wirksame Waffe gegen Castiel eingesetzt werden konnte. Bobby unterbricht den Streit der zwei Brüder und macht sie darauf aufmerksam, dass er herausgefunden hat, dass Engel in der Lage seien, Seelen aus der Hölle zu holen, kein anderes Wesen könnte das. Sam versucht seinen Bruder davon zu überzeugen, dass das gute Nachrichten seien, weil das bedeuten würde, dass es nicht mit irgendwelchen dubiosen Dämonengeschichten zusammen hinge. Dean stellt die Frage, ob, sollte es Engel geben, es dann auch einen Gott gibt. Das bezweifelt er nämlich noch immer. Er habe zwar einigen Leuten geholfen, aber das beantworte nicht die Frage: Warum gerade er? Dean selbst hält sich für einen ganz normalen Typen. Sam antwortet daraufhin nur, dass er anscheinend ein ganz normaler Typ sei, der wichtig ist für den Mann ein Stockwerk höher. Dean gibt zu, dass ihn die ganze Sache ziemlich erschreckt, weil sie ihm zu groß ist, nimmt aber die Engel-Theorie fürs Erste an. Er fragt Bobby, was es sonst noch über Engel zu wissen gibt. Dieser legt einen Stapel Bücher vor Dean auf den Tisch und schlägt vor, mit dem Lesen anzufangen. Dean schnappt sich das erste Buch und schickt Sam zum Einkaufen. Bereits auf dem Weg telefoniert Sam mit Dean, doch Sam unterbricht das Gespräch ruckartig, als er Ruby sieht. Die Dämonin stellt Sam zur Rede, ob es wirklich wahr sei, dass Dean von einem Engel gerettet wurde. Sam bejaht diese Frage, was Ruby zur plötzlichen Flucht veranlasst. Sam hält sie auf und stellt sie zur Rede. Ruby weist Sam darauf hin, dass das Engel seien und sie ein Dämon ist. Engel würde es nicht interessieren, ob sie nützlich ist oder nicht, weil sie zuerst zuschlagen und dann Fragen stellen. Ruby hat noch keinen Engel gesehen, will aber auch keine Bekanntschaft mit einem machen. Alles, was sie weiß, ist, dass sie furchtbare Angst vor ihnen hat. Ruby rät Sam, er solle beide Augen offen halten, woraufhin dieser erwidert, dass er keine Angst vor Engeln habe. Als Sam zurückkommt, fordert ihn Bobby auf, den Motor gleich laufen zu lassen, weil die drei sich zu Olivia Lowry aufmachen müssten, einer Jägerin, bei der Bobby mehr über Engel in Erfahrung bringen wollte. Die drei Jäger kommen bei Olivia an und finden die Jägerin tot und mit aufgebrochenem Brustkorb auf. Bobby verlässt sofort wieder das Haus, während die Winchesters die Leiche näher begutachten. Sie finden heraus, dass ein Geist seine Finger im Spiel gehabt haben muss. Allerdings hatte bis jetzt kein Geist so viel Kraft. Als Bobby zurückkommt, erzählt er den Jungs, dass er versucht habe, die anderen Jäger in der Umgebung zu erreichen, aber keiner antworte. Man hört Dean einen Anrufbeantworter besprechen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Mann, den er versucht hat zu erreichen, tot mit aufgebrochenem Brustkorb in der Küche liegt. Kurz darauf sieht man Sam und Dean aus dem Haus des Jägers kommen. Dean telefoniert mit Bobby, der bei anderen Jägern nach dem Rechten gesehen hat. Alle sind tot. Bobby fordert die Jungs auf, zu seinem Haus zu fahren. Auf dem Rückweg fährt Sam eine Tankstelle an. Er tankt den Impala, während Dean schläft, und geht dann auf die Toilette. Plötzlich wird es so kalt im Raum, dass sich auf dem Spiegel Eiskristalle bilden. In dem Moment, in dem Sam sie abwischt, sieht man im Spiegel Agent Henriksen, der aber bereits in der Episode Kriegsrecht seinen Tod durch Lilith gefunden hatte. Henriksen gibt Sam und Dean die Schuld an seinem Tod und greift Sam an. Dean kann in letzter Sekunde eingreifen. Auf dem Weg zurück zu Bobbys Haus spekulieren sie, warum der FBI-Agent aufgetaucht ist. In der Zwischenzeit ist es auch in Bobbys Haus kalt geworden. Bobby selbst hört Kinderlachen und geht der Sache, bewaffnet mit einem Schürhaken, nach. Als er vor der Treppe steht, verstummt das Kinderlachen und ein Ball springt von oben zwischen Bobbys Füße. Als er sich umdreht, stehen zwei junge Mädchen vor ihm. Später kommen Dean und Sam im Haus an, doch von Bobby fehlt jede Spur. Dean will im oberen Stock nachsehen, während Sam draußen alles durchsuchen soll. Sam ruft am Schrottplatz nach Bobby, der von den zwei Mädchen in einem Kofferraum gefangen gehalten wird. Unterdessen bekommt Dean im Obergeschoss des Hauses Probleme mit dem Geist von Meg, die, nachdem die Winchesters ihr den Dämon ausgetrieben hatten, in Teufelsfalle gestorben war. Meg macht Dean wegen seines kopflosen Handelns Vorwürfe. Er habe nicht darüber nachgedacht, ob vielleicht noch etwas von dem Mädchen hätte übrig sein können. Der Geist macht Dean für ihren Tod und den Tod ihrer Schwester verantwortlich, die sich nach Megs Verschwinden umgebracht hatte. Auch Bobby, noch immer Gefangener, muss sich vorwerfen lassen, dass er Schuld sei an dem Tod der beiden Mädchen. Während diese allerdings, nachdem Sam endlich den richtigen Kofferraum gefunden hatte, von diesem und Bobby verscheucht wurden, werden die Attacken Megs auf Dean immer heftiger. Schließlich kann aber auch er sich aus seiner Lage befreien, indem er auf einen eisernen Kronleuchter schießt, der Meg verschwinden lässt, als er auf sie fällt. Die drei Jäger ziehen sich in eine Art Panikraum zurück, der vor Geistern sicher ist. Dort recherchieren sie nach einem Brandmal, das alle Geister auf der Hand haben. Dean erklärt, dass das einer der Gründe ist, warum er mit Gott nichts anfangen kann. Sollte es nämlich keine höhere Macht geben, dann wäre es für ihn klar, dass schlechte Dinge auch guten Menschen passieren. Doch wenn es einen Gott gibt, dann ist unverständlich, warum er nicht hilft. Bobby findet heraus, dass das Brandmal eine Beschwörung ist, die Geister von Menschen, welche keines gewöhnlichen Todes gestorben sind, dazu zwingen, sich zu erheben. Außerdem ist diese Beschwörung angeblich ein Zeichen der Apokalypse. Bobby hat auch eine Art Gegenbeschwörung, die die Geister wieder zurückschicken soll. Allerdings müssen sie dazu den Panikraum verlassen, da sie das offene Feuer in der Bibliothek für die Durchführung des Rituals brauchen. Dean, Sam und Bobby verlassen den Panikraum und treffen auf dem Weg nach oben einen weiteren toten Bekannten – Ronald Reznick aus Der Mandroid, den Bobby jedoch aus dem Weg schießt. In der Bibliothek angekommen, beginnen alle schnell mit den Vorbereitungen für das Ritual. Bobby schickt Sam nach oben, um eine Box zu holen, und Dean in die Küche für einige Zutaten. Während sie die Sachen besorgen, wird Sam von Meg angegriffen, die ihm vor allem vorwirft, dass er Ruby, die einfach zum Spaß einen Körper nach dem anderen in Beschlag nimmt, nicht zur Hölle schickt. Inzwischen wird Dean in der Küche von Agent Henriksen der Weg zurück zu Bobby versperrt, und mit der Tatsache konfrontiert, dass die Menschen in der Polizeistation nicht langsam, sondern sehr qualvoll gestorben sind. Am Ende seiner Rede greift der Geist Dean an. Sam, der sich Meg durch einen Schuss vom Hals geschafft hat, greift in letzter Sekunde ein. Wieder in der Bibliothek beginnen die Jäger mit dem Ritual, werden jedoch von den Geistern der Menschen, die sie nicht retten konnten, in Schach gehalten. Trotz der großen Probleme gelingt es schließlich, die Seelen wieder zurückzuschicken. In der Nacht wacht Dean auf und sieht Castiel in der Küche stehen, der ihm zu der guten Arbeit mit den Geistern beglückwünscht. Dean ist aufgebracht, weil er sich Engel immer als Wächter vorgestellt hat. Auf die Antwort Castiels, dass Engel Krieger Gottes seien, fragt Dean nach, warum Castiel dann nicht kämpfe und warum Gott keinen Handstreich mache, um den Leuten auf der Erde zu helfen. Der Engel klärt Dean darüber auf, dass es mehr als ein Schlachtfeld gibt. Die Beschwörung der Geister ist demnach eines der 66 Siegel, die Lilith versucht zu brechen, um Luzifer den Weg frei zu räumen. Darum sind auch die Engel auf die Erde gekommen, um gegen Lilith zu kämpfen. Als Dean auf diese Erklärung wieder mit Spott reagiert, mahnt Castiel zu mehr Respekt. Er sei es gewesen, der Dean aus der Hölle befreite, und er könne ihn auch wieder dorthin zurückbringen. Plötzlich ist Castiel verschwunden und Dean erwacht auf seiner Matratze. Sam fragt nach, was los sei. Dean stellt Sam die Frage, ob er wirklich kein Problem damit habe, an Gott und Engel zu glauben. Sam bestätigt das, woraufhin Dean weiter nachhakt, ob er dann auch an den Teufel glaube. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Bobby Singer *Ruby *Castiel *Meg Masters *Victor Henriksen *Ronald Reznick Vorkommende Wesen *Engel *Dämonen *Geister Musik *'Lonely Is the Night' von Billy Squier Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Are you there, God? It's Me, Dean Winchester (Sind Sie da, Gott? Ich bin es, Dean Winchester) *'Spanisch:' ¿Estás ahí, Dios? Soy yo, Dean Winchester (Sind Sie da, Gott? Ich bin es, Dean Winchester) *'Französisch:' Anges et Démons (Engel und Dämonen) *'Italienisch:' Sei la’ Dio? Sono io, Dean Winchester (Sind Sie da, Gott? Ich bin es, Dean Winchester) *'Portugiesisch:' Deus Está?, Sou Eu, Dean Winchester (Sind Sie Gott? Ich bin Dean Winchester) *'Polnisch:' Jesteś tam Boże? To ja, Dean Winchester (Sind Sie da, Gott? Ich bin es, Dean Winchester) *'Tschechisch:' Jsi tam, Bože? (Sind Sie da, Gott?) *'Ungarisch:' Isten szeme mindent lát (Gottes Auge sieht alles) *'Finnisch:' Kuuleeko Jumala? Dean Winchester tässä (Sind Sie da, Gott? Hier ist Dean Winchester) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 04